OS-Dramione Sectumsempra
by MelissaFanfic
Summary: Et si Hermione débarquait pendant le duel ? Hum…Comment réagira-t-elle en découvrant Drago sur le sol ? Et… Pourquoi Rogue lui va lui des points ?


****Sectumsempra :****

Hermione referma doucement sa cape, en enfouissant son nez dans son écharpe. Elle fronça doucement les sourcils, avant de tourner son visage vers Ginny.

-Mmh... Mimi a encore, commença-t-elle.

Un drôle de son retentit, un bruit de verre brisé. Les deux jeunes femmes froncèrent les sourcils, en se consultant du regard.

-Encore un duel, soupira la préfète.  
-C'est le combientième ? demanda Ginny.  
-Le troisième, s'exclama Hermione.

Elle attrapa sa baguette, rapidement imitée par la rouquine.

-Tu devrais… Hum… Tu devrais aller me chercher un professeur, intervient Hermione. On ne sait jamais…

Ginny acquiesça, en poussant un petit soupir. Elle rangea sa baguette, avant de disparaître dans le couloir suivant. Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois, en entrant dans les toilettes. Elle écarquilla les yeux, en voyant l'état des lieux. Les toilettes étaient complètement détruits.

-Sectumsempra ! cria quelqu'un.  
-Stop ! s'écria Hermione. Il y en a marre de vos…

Elle s'interrompit, surprise de découvrir son meilleur ami.

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que…

Elle se pencha un peu, découvrant ce que son ami fixait.

-Tu... Drago…

Elle lâcha sa baguette et s'approcha rapidement du blessé.

-Drago ! Drago, dit-elle en le regardant. Oh… Merlin !

Elle déposa ses mains sur le visage du blond, en tremblant énormément.

-Qu'est-ce que… C'était… Ton sortilège ? Quel sortilège ? demanda-t-elle en tournant son visage vers Harry.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, en découvrant le visage de sa meilleure amie. Étrangement, il était inondé de larmes. Il ne répondit pas, cherchant mentalement la raison de cette étrange réaction.

-Harry ! s'écria Hermione. Réponds-moi !

Quelqu'un arriva, c'était Rogue. Il dégagea rapidement Harry et se pencha vers Drago. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la Gryffondor, avant de se reconcentrer sur son élève. Il sortit sa baguette et récita une formule qui ressemblait étrangement à une chanson. Hermione recula légèrement, les mains pleines de sangs. Elle observa la scène, en plaquant ses mains sur son visage.

-Nous devons l'emmener à l'infirmerie, expliqua Rogue. Les blessures sont refermées, mais elles n'ont pas cicatrisé.

Hermione récupéra sa baguette et s'approcha de son enseignant. Elle leva doucement sa baguette, en chassant les mèches qui s'incrustaient devant ses yeux.

-Non, dit Rogue. Potter vous allez m'aider à le porter. Monsieur Malfoy ne doit pas être touché par un autre sortilège.  
-Je...  
-Réparez votre erreur, Monsieur Potter.

Harry acquiesça légèrement, en s'approchant des trois sorciers. Dès qu'il s'approcha d'Hermione, elle l'attrapa fermement par le bras.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire le con, déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Sinon, tu auras un autre problème que Voldemort.

Rogue fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de regarder de nouveau son élève.

-Nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

Elle le relâcha vivement et Harry fronça les sourcils. D'accord, il avait merdé… Mais… Il trouvait la réaction de son amie assez… Étrange.

-Vous devriez retourner dans votre dortoir, Miss Gr...  
-Je viens, coupa-t-elle en ramassant la baguette du Serpentard.  
-Ce n'était pas une question, dit-il.  
-De même, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Dépêchez-vous ! Nous n'avons pas toute la journée !

Le professeur Rogue haussa un sourcil, avant de refouler un sourire. Il regarda rapidement le Gryffondor, qui visiblement ne comprenait rien.

-En route, dit-il en redressant doucement son élève.

Harry l'aida, après avoir rangé sa baguette dans sa poche. Les deux hommes observèrent la Gryffondor évoluer dans les couloirs. Elle était devant eux, mais ils pouvaient voir qu'elle passait souvent sa manche sur son visage.

-Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? marmonna Harry.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Rogue refoula un éclat de rire.

-Monsieur Potter, vous êtes tellement aveugle…

Harry fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

-Miss Granger est amoureuse, déclara Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Je sais, dit-il. Elle est amoureuse de Ron, depuis…

Cette fois, Rogue n'étouffa pas son éclat de rire.

-Weasley ? Cet empoté ? demanda-t-il. C'est la meilleure !  
-Eh ! s'indigna Harry.  
-Vous avancez ou vous causez ? s'énerva la Gryffondor.

Harry baissa la tête et Rogue refoula une nouvelle fois un éclat de rire.

-Votre amie est amoureuse de mon filleul, déclara-t-il en baissant le ton.  
-Vous racontez n'impo…  
-HARRY ! s'écria la Gryffondor. Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais fermer ta gueule ?

Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux, alors qu'Hermione se retournait de nouveau. Elle était aussi choquée que lui… Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Hermione ouvrit les portes de l'infirmerie et attendit patiemment que les deux hommes passent. Ils déposèrent Drago sur un lit, puis Madame Pomfresh (toute affolée) s'occupa de lui.

-Bon...

Hermione frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, pour faire disparaître le sang séché. Rogue pouvait voir les larmes menaçaient de couler.

-Hum... Monsieur Potter… Vous serrez collé… Six heures… J'enlève également cent cinquante points à Gryffondor, dit-il. Et… Il est possible que cette punition s'amplifie, je parlerais de votre acte avec le professeur McGonagall.

Harry acquiesça légèrement, conscient qu'il devait être puni.

-Hum... Miss Granger…

Elle releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Je... Je vous accorde cinquante points, dit-il. Pour votre calme… Pour votre patience et… Pour le rapprochement des maisons.

Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor.

-Est-ce que Serpentard doit bénéficier de ces derniers points ?  
-C'est possible, murmura-t-elle en regardant les rideaux qu'avaient fermés Pomfresh.  
-Alors... Serpentard perd cent points pour le duel, mais en gagne quinze pour… Les raisons évoquaient précédemment.

Le professeur Rogue regarda ses deux élèves, avant de rejoindre le bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Cette dernière s'approcha d'ailleurs d'Hermione, avec un petit sourire.

-Il marmonne votre prénom, dit-elle. Il risque de se réveiller demain, mais… Vous pouvez aller le voir.  
-Merci, dit-elle.  
-Hermione, je…  
-Ferme-là, Harry.

Elle n'avait pas envie de discuter avec son meilleur ami, elle voulait juste voir Drago. Elle voulait entendre son cœur battre. Elle s'approcha du lit et tira les rideaux. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise, avant de glisser sa main dans les cheveux du blond.

-Comment est-ce qu'on va survivre à cette guerre ? murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas humain d'avoir aussi peur pour quelqu'un…  
-Hermione… Je…  
-Je sais, Drago.

Elle attrapa sa main, en ignorant royalement la Marque des Ténèbres qui reposait sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme.

-Je t'aime aussi.

 ** **J'avais envie d'écrire un OS cet après-midi… Donc… Ben… Voilà…  
Vos avis ? ****


End file.
